Safety in Waking
by EmeraldFaith
Summary: A young Pippin's nightmare that is quickly deemed untrue, may yet become true. As any child, his fears overcome common sense, and the four hobbits spend time in Bag End, trying to help young Peregrin to deal with his troubling sleep. no icky stuff plz r
1. Nightmares

I do not own any of these characters or places or things. I am simply borrowing them from Tolkien, as many others here are. THEY ARE NOT MINE.

Please also do not make me, myself, & I , mad by suing us for any reason. We are innocent precious... Once again, for all of you conspirating lawyers out there, ME, MYSELF, & I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MASTER TOLKIEN'S CHARACTERS, PLACES, SETTINGS, PLOT, OR WORK. They ARE NOT mine.

Now, please read& review. : )

Authors note: In this Pippin is 11 which is equal to the human age of 6, and Merry is 19. They are riding to Bag End.

****

"Frodo!!" He cried out. Everything was shaking, his body, he couldn't move it. Nothing. "Cousin Frodo!! It's me!! Frodo, you've got to remember me!! It's me, Pippin! You can't have forgotten me. Not now!!" All he could do was try to reach Frodo, he had to stop him. He couldn't go up that horrible mountain. Pippin had assured Elrond that he would need to be bound in a sack to be stopped, but now as Frodo left him, he couldn't move. It was a mountain. A horrible one. Everything around him was blazing like hell's fire.

Then Pippin noticed something about Frodo. He wasn't alone. There were two figures beside him. One turned back and looked at him. It was Sam. Samwise. Samwise Gamgee.

"Sam!! You've got to stop him. He's going to leave me behind. Me and Merry are going to get left behind. But we can't. We're his family." Pippin reached out his hand, if only he could touch them, stop them. But as Pippin looked, for the first time, he saw Sam. For Sam. In this horrid place. Sam was dirty, but the old Sam he knew wasn't dirty, possibly Sam had been the most hygenic hobbit in the Shire. But Sam was dirty. Both of them were. There clothes were ragged, and ripped. Speckled with the natural white that should be showing through. Sam would keep Frodo clean. He had to. Pippin had always thought it was Sam's self-acclaimed duty. There were cuts on the two hobbits. Cuts and bruises dotted their legs and arms.

Frodo took a limping step forward.

Sam's face was dirty. But Pippin, with his childlike perception, saw something deeper than that. Sam's face held fear. Despair. Anguish. Fear. Sam was never afraid. Sam always was hopeful.

"Sam! You've got to stop him!!" Pippin felt his body shaking again, as if by some unseen force. And something slid across Sam's face. A flicker of a smile. Sam stood there, staring at Pippin's face, and he shook his head. Sam started up the ridge, following Frodo carefully and protectively.

"Sam!! You can't leave!! You can't let Frodo go!" Pippin yelled, and as he did the third figure turned to face him. Its pale purple body glinted in the moonlight and it examined Pippin, it had eyes. Bigger than any Peregrin had ever seen. Humongous eyes. And then, it's face contorted into a smile. It slowly glided down the ridge, staying flat against the ground as if to hide from him. He couldn't move. He felt his body go ridged. A distant voice yelled, but he could barely hear it, his body had stopped shaking, and his eyes widened.

"What is this precious?" It coughed to itself, "Another hobbitses to join us?" It's voice was sickly sweet, but with a large breath it's face changed to an evil glare, "We can't have more hobbitses. No. The fat one already suspects us. We can't have more sneaky, suspicious hobbits. The precious is ours. If more hobbitses come, then master will never trust us."

Something seemed familiar about the creature, something nagged at the back of his brain, some unknown source, then it came to him. Still rigid in fear he muttered it, "Gollum." He breathed. "You're Gollum from Bilbo Baggins's stories." A child like amazement engulfed him, but it quickly faded.

"Bagginses? Gollum? It knows of us precious. It's another of those sneaky thieves!" And as if it's desicion was made it made a mad run at him. Leaping from a high ledge with it's teeth beared, Gollum seemed to fall at him, as if in slow motion.

He felt it's hands grab ahold of him, and struggled against them.

"Get away from me!!! Get away!!!!" He cried out. The hands stopped moving, as if in shock, but quickly became gentle.

"Pippin. It's okay. Pippin. It's me. You're awake." A familiar voice whispered above him. He slowly blinked open his eyes to find Merry standing above him.

"Merry?" He asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yes Pippin. It's me." Pippin let out a half sob and threw himself at Merry, he stood on the tossled sheets of his bed, and hugged Merry's neck.

"Merry it was horrible!! Cousin Frodo was on a mountain, and it was so hot, and he wouldn't listen to me, and Sam was there, and Sam was sad, and then Gollum-" He choked out, unable to continue, he cried against Meriadoc's shoulder.

"It's okay Pip. It was all a dream, I'm here now. Tell you what, we'll go down to Bag End tomorrow."Merry coo'd to Pippin. He pet Peregrin's hair in comfort, his arms still wrapped around the small child, "If it's okay with your mum of course." Merry added. Pippin slowly opened his eyes and looked in the rest of the room. Vinca, Nel, Pearl, his mother, and Saradoc all stood, watching worriedly.

"Of course it's okay. I'll send notice to Uncle Bilbo right away."

"Aunt Eggy, 'tis okay. Frodo himself said we could come any time unannounced, and I'm sure Bilbo will be fine. Besides, it's the middle of the night."

"He is right Eglantine." Paladin cut in, speaking in his booming voice, "Speaking of which, I know a certain three girls who should be getting to bed now."

"But Da-" Vinca whined, but as if on key Nel let out a long yawn, which was followed by Pearl's.

"Now, now, young Peregrin is fine so it is time we all went back to sleep." Eglantine continued. She carefully dislodged Pippin's arms from Merry's neck and tucked him into bed. "It was only a bad dream sweetie. Now get some sleep." Pippin turned to Merry pleadingly but watched as Paladin slowly guided Merry away. Eglantine had already ushered the three girls out.

Merry felt a slight tug on his sleeve and turned to see Pippin back on top of his bed, grabbing ahold of his sleeve.

"Merry, please don't leave. I want to tell you everything." He half sobbed. Merry looked over at Paladin who nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes Merry-lad, stay. I think this crazy son of mine may need you." He reached over and ruffled his sons hair, "Sleep well Peregrin. And you too Meriadoc." He stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

"Merry." Pippin muttered sleepily as Meriadoc delicately unlaced his grasp.

"I'm right here Pippin, I'm just getting a chair."

The next morning Eglantine Banks crept into her only son's room. She gasped and stepped back.

"Paladin. Paladin. Come here quickly." Upon his wife's worried words, he came charging down the hall, and skidded to a stop. Looking cautiously into his only son's room.

"Isn't it sweet? Just like two little angels."

In the room, Pippin lay sleeping soundly on his bed, with his hand stretched out, where it held Merry's limply. Merry was silently snoring against the thick padding of the chair with his hand delicately holding Pippin's. Both were fast and long asleep.

"He stayed with our dear Peregrin the entire night."

"Egg, my dearest, I do believe Pippin has found us another son." Paladin whispered quietly into his wife's ear. He wrapped his arm around her and gazed fondly at the two sleeping lads.

"Then we must treat him as one." Came her muttered reply.


	2. Arrival at a wellknown placeBag End

I do not own any of these characters or places or things. I am simply borrowing them from Tolkien, as many others here are. THEY ARE NOT MINE. 

Please also do not make me, myself, & I , mad by suing us for any reason. We are innocent precious... Once again, for all of you conspirating lawyers out there, ME, MYSELF, & I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MASTER TOLKIEN'S CHARACTERS, PLACES, SETTINGS, PLOT, OR WORK. They ARE NOT mine.

Now, please read. : )

Authors note: In this Pippin is 11 which is equal to the human age of 6, and Merry is 19. They are riding to Bag End.

"Merry? Are we there yet?" Pippin asked anxiously. Hopping around the cart while Merry attempted to grab ahold of his younger cousin.

"Pip! Sit down! Otherwise, you'll fall out of the cart and your Mum will never let me see you again!" Pippin promptly sat down at this, while twiddling his thumbs, and straining to see over Hamfast Gamgee's head. The eleven year old hobbit suddenly gasped and leaped back up.

"Merry! Merry! We're here! Bag End's right up there." As he turned back around to continue spying over the chuckling Gamgee's head, Merry pulled him down onto his lap.

"Pippin, you've got to promise me you'll be good, it's very kind of Frodo to let us come, especially on no notice at all."

"Merry, you're being just like Mum, besides, Frodo doesn't mind. Cousin Frodo never minds, remember the time we hid in his hole from Fatty?" Pippin declared in his squeaky voice.

"Pippin, it's not his hole, Bag End is cousin Bilbo's," Merry slowly began, moving Pippin from his lap to the seat next to him, "You're right," Without a word he stood up and leaped out of the cart, he began at a stumbling run to Bag End, "Race you!" Pippin stayed seated, his mouth was open in surprise, and then he lept up after his cousin.

"Merry! That's not fair!"

Merry stumbled forward, laughing. Pippin shouted, from behind him and jumped down. Just in time Frodo opened the door and stepped out. Merry knew what was coming next from Pippin, and was ready to avoid it.

"Hullo Frodo!" Merry yelled as he jumped over the closed gate and hid behind Frodo.

"Hello Merry, what on earth are you doing?" Frodo looked under his arm at Merry who was peering around him.

"Just coming for a visit to my favorite cousin! That would be you of course, Frodo," Merry frowned as Frodo watched him crouch behind Frodo, "That is...if you protect me from that little monster, if you don't, well then, you're my least favorite cousin." Merry smiled up at him.

"No matter what Meriadoc, I've known from the day that Peregrin was born, I shall always be either your second favorite cousin, or below."

"You'll be my least favorite if-"

"I know!" Frodo laughed, and looked up. Pippin was struggling over the fence, climbing up it one small step at a time. Hamfast Gamgee came from behind him, lifted him up and put him on the otherside.

"There you go Mister Peregrin, sir." Frodo heard him chuckle, and then Hamfast gave him a slight nod and turned to leave. Pippin on the other hand, stumbled from feeling solid ground underneath his feet again, and then ran forward.

"I've got you now Merry! That was unfair that you jumped out! Besides, races aren't legal unless all of the people agree on them. That includes- Frodo!" Pippin froze. Looking up at Frodo, he analyzed him quickly and then grinned. Pippin stepped backward, and then made a flying leap to Frodo. Frodo stepped out to catch him, and stumbled as the eleven year old Took locked his arms around his neck.

"See Pippin, I told you he was alright." Merry announced defiantly as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"But Merry, it was so real..." Pippin whispered, Frodo remained silent, not sure of the conversation. And then Frodo realized something, the place where Pippin was resting his head was starting to feel wet.

"Peregrin," Frodo whispered softly to his young charge, "are you crying?"

"Yes." Pippin half-sobbed guiltily into his shoulder. "It was a bad dream." Frodo lowered Pippin to the ground and took out his handkerchief. Frodo briefly wiped away Pippin's tears and then smiled.

"It's all over now." He smoothed Pippin's locks back. Merry walked over and picked Pippin up. Almost without a thought, Peregrin wrapped his arms around Merry's neck and leaned his head against his older cousin's shoulder, while Merry held him against his hip. It was strange how Meriadoc loved picking up his younger cousin whenever Pippin got upset, Frodo was almost sure that someday when they were old, he would brake his back by doing so.

"It was a bad dream." Merry muttered, while handing Pippin a small blanket, "Wasn't it Pip?"

"Yep."

"Was it as bad as spiders?"

"I dun remember now, Merry!" Pippin squealed with laughter and played with Merry's curls as if he was the older cousin. His face took on mocking sterness, and then his green eyes shown with delight. "Mister Gamgee said that Sam was here. Is Sam here? Sam's always here. I remember the time when I was staying here with Merry, and you, and then he came into my bedroom and I thought he was Bilbo. He then started putting all of my toys away, and I kept wondering why Uncle Bilbo would do that. Bilbo is a messy maker hobbit." Pippin lectured while squirming to see past Merry's head into the doorway.

"Mister Frodo? Frodo? Where are you?"Almost as if on key Sam's voice searched the house. Pippin pushed off of Merry and began running in.

"Mister Frodo! I've been outside working in the garden, and when I come in I've got a right to know where you are... Seeing as I've been working hard all day, I deserve to at least be able to find you-" Sam obviously thought that Pippin's fast running was Frodo, "Oh! Hello there Peregrin!"

Silence. Frodo and Merry smiled at eachother while waiting for a response, but this smile quickly faded. Inside Pippin let out a sharp scream, and ran straight out. Merry turned around and kneeled, quickly picking up Pippin and hugging him close.

"What's wrong Pip? It's just Sam." Merry scowled at Samwise, while attempting to console Pippin, as he came through the door, "What did you do Samwise?!" He asked, becoming angry within seconds.

"I did nothing Mister Merry! I just said hello to young Pippin. Then he was running away sobbing!"

"Well you obviously did something or he wouldn't be crying, would he Sam?" Merry hastily handed Pippin to Frodo and menacingly approached Sam.

"Are you suggesting I hurt him Mister Merry?! I did nothing of the sort, and wouldn't, besides." Sam stood firmly, and countered Merry. Both of them exchanged icy glares. Merry raised his fist into the air and pulled it back, as did Sam, both were ready to defend and attack.

"Not much good can come of this, can there Pippin?" Frodo whispered into the still crying Pippin's ear.

"Nope. Merry is a fearsome fighter, one time when we were in Buckland and Fatty started to say some-" Pippin wiped away his still cascading tears as he started to recount a event that he was proud to have witnessed, but there was no time, Frodo quickly interupted him.

"Lads! Before you get into any fighting, let's here Pippin's reason. Otherwise we'll have a big mess to clean up." Frodo interrupted, speaking abruptly, and setting Pippin on the ground, who ran and hid behind Merry. Merry kneeled down and looked deep into Pippin's emerald eyes.

"Frodo's right. What happened Pip?"

"The dream's true." Pippin whispered under his breath, avoiding everyone's eyes and staring at the ground. Immediately Merry regretted his abrupt approach, as Pippin's eyes began to water again. Merry pulled Pippin over to him and hugged him. "Gollum's going to come to get me. Frodo's going to leave."

"Why on earth would you think that Pippin? It was just a dream, dreams don't come true..."

"But Sam's never dirty, and he was dirty in the dream, and he's dirty now." Pippin looked up at Sam as they talked, realization shown into his eyes. "That means Gollum's here now." He then, began crying again.

"Excuse me, Mister Merry, and Mister Pippin, but the reason I'm dirty is that I've been working outside all day." Sam told them, trying to calm Pippin down.

"Where's Sam dirty, Pippin?" Merry asked delicately. Pippin wiped away his tears and allowed his lip to quiver as he pointed out the various spots. Merry stood up, picking up Pippin and holding him at his thigh, and licked his thumb, he quickly ran his wet thumb across Sam's face and wiped away the dirt. Sam took an abrupt step back, and blushed deeply.

"Mister Merry. You shouldn't be doing that. It isn't my or your place. And imagine if the neighbors-" Merry ignored him and wiped a smudge of dirt off of his other cheek, "Now see here Mister Merry! You don't go doing that or I-" Merry wiped off his forehead, and Sam's face turned a deeper red. Pippin giggled. Merry began to move his thumb towards Sam's nose, ignoring his bright red ear tips, when Frodo stepped in.

"Merry, Sam is too dirty to do that. You'll be licking your finger incessantly all day long, besides, it hurts Sam's dignity don't you see?" Frodo smiled devilishly.

"That's not what I meant Mister-" Sam began, his face was utterly shocked.

"No, we cannot have that, Sam, go wash up in the bathroom."

"Thank you Mister Frodo, thank you dearly." Sam whispered, he smiled at Frodo and then scowled at Merry. He turned towards Bag Shot row.

"Oh no Sam! You must get washed up immediately," Frodo ushered them into Bag End and closed the door behind them. They were moving suspiciously towards the bathroom.

"I don't like that wink you just gave Mister Merry, Mister Frodo. I'm not blind nor dumb, I know your up to something. Especially since those devil horns just gone and sprung out of Mister Pippin, and Mister Merry's heads." Pippin cocked his head and patted his hair suspiciously at this.

"I don't have any-"

"Not litterally Pippin." Merry whispered, and nuzzled Pippin's ear with his nose. Pippin giggled and swatted at Merry.

"Stop! Stop it Merry!!" Then it clicked. Samwise realized why Frodo had locked the door behind them, and why they were heading towards the bathroom. He quickly lived up to his name.

"Oh no, Mister Frodo! It ain't right! It's not my place! Mister Frodo," Sam begged, while his face and ears turned a glowing red.

"Sam, you need to wash up." Frodo smiled gently. With that, he carefully shoved Samwise into the bathroom, and closed the door, which was ended by him locking it quickly.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam bellowed hopelessly.

"Sam, we aren't letting you out of there until you wash up, and don't even try the window, it's locked." Frodo warned through the door.

"Mister Frodo, please sir..." A disgruntled reply whispered.

"Sam, use anything you want in there, relax, have a warm bubbly wash, it'll cheer you up instantly."

"But Mister Frodo..."

"Sam, Frodo's going to fix Pip and I something to eat, because we are two weary, hungry travelers. So do what he says if you want some too." Merry called back.

"So what are you going to fix us Frodo?" Merry turned to him with a devilish smile.

"I could fix you mud and you would eat it Meriadoc, so don't smirk at me like that." Frodo chuckled back to him. The two hobbits strolled to the kitchen, while Merry supported Pippin on his side.

"Merry? Do you promise that my dreams aren't true...and never will become true?"

"Depends what they are, but if you're talking about the one last night, Pip, I swear to you, if they do come true, which is highly unlikely, I will defend you from whatever comes. When Bilbo comes back from wherever he is, we can ask him to recount the story of how he defeated Gollum. That way you can know what to do. Alright Pip?"

"Ok Merry."

"So what do you two fine young hobbits want to eat?" Frodo asked, he had run ahead to the kitchen.

"I like food sour, I like food sweet, I like food you can make within the hour!" Pippin yelled ahead of them.


	3. The Key to a Hobbit's Heart

I do not own any of these characters or places or things. I am simply borrowing them from Tolkien, as many others here are. THEY ARE NOT MINE.

Please also do not make me, myself, & I , mad by suing us for any reason. We are innocent precious... Once again, for all of you conspirating lawyers out there, ME, MYSELF, & I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MASTER TOLKIEN'S CHARACTERS, PLACES, SETTINGS, PLOT, OR WORK. They ARE NOT mine.

Now, please read& review. : )

I used a bit of algebra to find out that our age of six is equivalant to the age eleven of hobbits.**Frodo glanced at his two conspirating cousins as he threw in the last mushrooms into the mushroom soup.**

**"What are you two conspirators up to now?"**

**"Nothing Frodo. Pippin just asked me if you're mushroom soup ever tastes good."**

**"And you told him?"**

**"It depends, on what you like-" Merry began to explain in detail, but quickly stopped when he heard a loud clash in the bathroom. "Frodo! I think Sam broke something! Go tell him to stop, Pippin and I still need our baths." Frodo rolled his eyes and lifted up the pot to pour the soup into three bowls, but before he could there was a loud clash in the bathroom, followed by a 'ow!', "Frodo, I think Sam really needs you to help him out right now." Frodo sighed and turned to leave, but as he did he noticed Pippin whisper something into Merry's ear, "Frodo? Pippin's wondering if he can add a little something or other to the soup."**

**"It is okay Merry, as long as you watch him and make sure he doesn't spoil it."**

**When Frodo slowly opened the bathroom door, he found Sam sitting on the tiled floor rubbing his head.**

**"Sam? What ever could you have done? I leave you alone in here, and it sounds like the whole place falls down."**

**"Well, you see Mister Frodo..."**

**"Sam." Frodo stated simply while looking around the room. It was perfectly clean, but a large bruise was visible swelling on the back of Sam's head, and broken pottery surrounding him.**

**"Mister Frodo, it's like this, I figured I would get out through the window, and fix the lock later. Only that lock is stronger than any lock I've ever opened, and I pulled so hard, and my hands slipped, and I fell backwards, and then my head, sir, it hit the shelf, and everything fell down on it." Frodo listened while picking up the tidbits of glass.**

**"Sam, do me a favor, relax, don't do that again, and now that you owe me for breaking my vases," Frodo smiled mischeviously, "I demand that you take a bath to pay the debt. You were scaring Pippin, and I will not allow you to leave this room until every piece of dirt, no matter how small is removed from you." With this Frodo turned and began closing the door behind him.**

**"Devious Baggins." He heard Sam muttering under his breath, "More like a Took, evil one at that."**

**"What was that you said Samwise?" Frodo asked, grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Nothin' Mister Frodo. Nothin' important anyways." Frodo closed and locked the door after this, and smiled again as he heard Sam mumbling under his breath some more.**

**"Sam, dear Sam, whatever are we to do with you." Frodo breathed.**

**As soon as Frodo entered the kitchen, he knew something had to be wrong. Flour wasn't everywhere, there wasn't a mess to be seen, and no racket. Merry had obviously poured the soup into the three bowls, because they lay on the table, one was ready for him, and the other two were being intently occupied. There was not a sound in the room to be heard but the intense slurping of soup.**

**"Merry...there aren't any...traps in here, are there?" Frodo looked tentatively at the ceiling, and floor for any stray ropes.**

**"Nope Frodo." Merry replied, and then returned to slurping his soup. His was halfway empty, and young Pippin's was two thirds empty. Frodo walked over to his seat and cautiously sat. He eyed the table, the cupboards, and the ceiling.**

**"Is the soup good?"**

**"Yes. Pippin out did himself."**

**"Merry....I made it...." **

**"Go ahead, Frodo, try it, you'll like it." More slurping. And so he did. But he instantly regretted it.**

**Pippin stared into his soup, and glanced up at Frodo. Frodo's face had contorted the moment the delicious remedy had touched his tongue, and tears were falling from his eyes. His jaw was clenched, and with his watery eyes he was glaring at Merry.**

**"Merry." Frodo rasped, his voice all but gone, although a certain furociousness lingered in it.**

**"Yes dearest cousin?" Merry looked up from his soup and was immediately taken aback. "What's wrong Frodo? Sam _is_ alright, is he not?" Merry leaped from the chair and it clattered behind him.**

**"Sam is fine. But I thought I told you to watch what Pippin put in the soup." Frodo coughed, while wiping away his tears. He was sweating now, the foul concoxion made his whole body feel like he was running under the sun. His nose began to run, and he quickly wiped his nose with his sleeve.**

**"I did. Pippin and I both agreed that it needed the whole bottle."**

**"Bottle?! Bottle of what Merry?! You don't just go marching around Uncle Bilbo's house and taking all of his ingredients!"**

**"We thought you would like it, it added a new adventurous twist to things." Pippin muttered. Frodo stared in awe as Merry lifted up his entire soup bowl and drank the reamining 1/8 of it without so much as a wince. As Frodo watched, he licked his lips and sank his spoon slowly into the mixture. Then he lifted it back to his mouth, flinched at first, and then drained his spoon. It was sour. It was delicious. It was addicting.**

**"What did you put in here Merry?"**

**"I didn't put anything in, Pip is the master chef."**

**"Pippin?" Without saying anything, Pippin winced as the hot soup touched his lips, and then pointed at a bottle. Frodo's spoon fell with a clatter.**

**"VINEGAR?! THE WHOLE BOTTLE?! IT WAS BRAND NEW!!"**

**"The older types are the better, no wonder we had to use the entire bottle, right Pip?"**

**"Yep Merry."**

**"Merry, better doesn't mean bitter, and you shouldn't be messing up his taste buds with it." Frodo scolded, although he found himself raising the spoon once more to his mouth.**

**"I didn't. He is the one who introduced it to me." Merry shrugged, and got up, quickly placing his bowl in the sink.**

**"Pippin?"**

**"Yes. You'll never guess how funny it was Cousin Frodo!! He was unbelieveably cautious at first. Merry made an even worse face than you. But now he's fine with it." Pippin winced, "But not as good as me! I'm the ruling champion for vinegar! I once drank a whole table-spoon of it straight and-" Merry reached across the table and clamped his hand over Pippin's mouth, Frodo looked at him curiously, to which Merry smiled back. Then Frodo caught it. Pippin was still talking. Frodo began to laugh to himself, and Merry slowly removed his hand and sat back in his seat. "-You should have seen the look on his face. I mean that was a horrible loss anyways, if you lost you had to help your mum with the chores." Pippin breathed in deeply to continue, but quickly stopped. "Merry? Where's Sam? That's got to be the longest bath he's ever had. I'm going to go check up on him." Without waiting for a response, Pippin lept down from his chair, the other two watched the top of his curly head full of hair as he dissapeared into the hallway.**

**"He's going to do something."**

**"How do you know that Merry?"**

**"I just do." As if on command a loud yell and splash came from the bathroom.**

**"GIVE THAT BACK YOU IMP OF A TOOK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GIVE THAT HERE MISTER PIPPIN! WHY I OUGHTA-" More splashes.**

**"MISTER PIPPIN! THAT IS MISTER FRODO'S!" A murmured reply came that they couldn't hear.**

**"Mister Pippin! That wouldn't be fair! Blaming me! What did I do but bathe? It wasn't even my choice, you three devils forced me to." Pippin said something to softly for them to here. "MISTER PIPPIN! YOU GET BACK HERE! NEVER EVER SAY THAT!" **

**"I didn't mean it Sam honest!" Another splash was ommitted, and Frodo and Merry began laughing jovially. But then came something different. A shrill scream. When Frodo looked up he saw Merry's face turn pale white.**

**"Pippin." Merry whispered under his breath and then jumped up, running at full speed to the bathroom. Frodo quickly followed behind.**

Bookworm2000: Sam isn't exactly the luckiest hobbit in this.... he's setting the stage for the next chapter, orriginally he and Pippin were going to trade places, but it's better if he is there when Pippin...well, let's not give it away, shall we?

Thank you SO much for the review!! And thank you so much for compliments!


	4. Creatures of Evil

I do not own any of these characters or places or things. I am simply borrowing them from Tolkien, as many others here are. THEY ARE NOT MINE.

Please also do not make me, myself, & I , mad by suing us for any reason. We are innocent precious... Once again, for all of you conspirating lawyers out there, ME, MYSELF, & I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MASTER TOLKIEN'S CHARACTERS, PLACES, SETTINGS, PLOT, OR WORK. They ARE NOT mine. The only thing I own, or would own, in this chapter, is the bar of soap, the smelling salts, and the spider.

Now, please read& review. : )

I used a bit of algebra to find out that our age of six is equivalant to the age eleven of hobbits.

All Merry could think about was getting to Pippin. Nothing mattered. He could hear his feet pounding against the ground, and he ran so fast that he skidded past the bathroom door. Just a picture slid across his eyes as he slid by. As if in time had stopped, Pippin was huddled in a corner, hugging a bar of soap, a bottle of smelling salts, and he was hiding his eyes in a towel. Even though there seemed to be no movement in the room, he could hear Pippin sobbing.

"Pip!" He yelled, and then charged back in. Sam, who had wrapped a towel around himself, was kneeling down next to Pippin. The water in the bathtub was still sloshing back and forth from the movement that had happened, and was lapping over the side to make puddles dot the floor. Frodo who had gotten into the bathroom before Merry, seeing as he hadn't slipped by, was attempting to pull away Sam from Pippin.

"What's wrong Mister Pippin? If it's something I've said or done, I really didn't mean it." Sam whispered, casting his eyes over his back as Frodo pulled him away to talk. Merry rushed in and hugged Pippin.

"It's okay. It's okay Pippin. I'm here. Whatever it is, I'll stop it." While saying this, Merry cast a glare in Sam's direction. Pippin continued sobbing into his shoulder for several moments, and as his gasping decreased to occasional tears he looked into Merry's eyes. Merry looked back. His younger cousin's eyes were red from crying and were filled with fear. Instantly his chiding became serious, "What is it Pippin?" Wordlessly, but sniffling continuosly, Pippin raised one arm and pointed up at the very corner of the ceiling. As soon as he had done so, he once again launched into sobs. He didn't look where he was pointing, as if there were something there that would hurt him. Something dangerous. Merry slowly followed his finger until his eyes hit the spot. There was nothing there.

"Pippin!" He sighed exasperatedly,"I can't believe this. All this fuss for something that isn't even there." Pippin shivered and moved closer into Merry's arms. And for the first time, Merry noticed that Pippin was soaking wet. it wasn't just tears that were wetting his shirt, but water. If nothing had been there, Pippin might have made a fuss, but he most certainly wouldn't have been in such a rush that he tripped into the bathtub. Meriadoc grabbed a towel and began scrubbing Pippin dry.

"Frodo?" He asked, Frodo turned towards him with questioning eyes, "Frodo. I'm drying Pippin off, but there's something up there in that corner. He's afraid of it. Would you mind checking what is up there?" Merry was ferrociously rubbing the towel over Pippin's head, which recieved a small squeak and several giggles. Pippin peeked out with glittering eyes, and messed with Merry's hair, trying for the same affect. But as he did so, his eyes caught Frodo, moving toward the corner. He looked above Frodo's head, and shrieked. Pippin collapsed into Merry's arms sobbing once again, and hiding his eyes in Merry's shoulder.

"Frodo...what's up there?" Merry asked while rocking Pippin back and forth, and cooing at the young hobbit. Frodo had gotten onto a chair and was analyzing the ceiling carefully. Suddenly he broke into laughter.

"Merry! It's a spider. Not even poisonous. Just a Long Legs!" Pippin peeked out from Merry's shoulder and once again began crying.

"I don't care what it is Frodo! Just kill it. It's upsetting Pippin! Can't you see that?" Merry's voice elevated as Pippin's sobs became more desperate.

"Fine, although I don't agree with killing it. It was minding it's own buisiness in the corner when-"

"Frodo!" Sam and Merry yelled simultaneously. Frodo lowered his head and picked up a wet rag.

"I don't see why, it couldn't possibly hurt him," Frodo began dejectedly while staring at the towel in his hands. With sudden anger and protectiveness, Sam lept forward and took the rag, he quickly through it up at the spider.

The rag flying through the air seemed as if it was all in slow motion to Frodo. He was still standing atop the chair, and was shocked by Sam's sudden action. The towel flew from his hands, and slowly made it's way up to the spider. With a sudden, thick 'thud' it hit the spider, and it's web collapsed. Spider and rag fell parrallel to eachother, until they hit the ground. The small spider lept up, back onto it's legs.

Everything seemed to fast for Pippin. He watched as the humongous spider fell, and risked getting out of Merry's lap, confident that it was dead. But it wasn't. The small spider raced towards him.

"Mister Merry! He's going to drop the-" Before Sam could warn anyone, the smelling salts came to a heavy crash on the floor, glass shattered and spread everywhere in a light tingling noise. The smelling salts fell into the puddles with an overwhelming scent. Pippin ran as fast as he could to the door and slammed it shut behind him. Frodo collapsed onto the chair, and looked at the mess of the bathroom, while Sam leaned against the wall, and Merry remained still. The little spider ran back and forth. Back and forth. Trying to find something. Back and forth. As if blinded. Back and forth.

"Well, I guess someone needs to take the poor spider outside." Merry broke the silence. He got up and walked over to the spider, he laid down his hand tentatively, while avoiding the broken glass, and allowed it to climb up. Merry opened the bathroom door, and slowly walked out towards the front of Bag End.

"How in the Shire am I going to get this all cleaned up in time, before Bilbo comes home?" Frodo sighed.

"I dunno Mister Frodo, but if I can help, I will, and to the best of my ability. I'll work until I hurt, and seeing as you normally won't allow it after that, I won't work anymore. But neither will I let you work." Sam stated gallantly. Frodo looked guiltily at Sam's cut hands.

"I'm sorry Sam. I never meant for it to go this far. All I wanted you to do was relax. Now everything is a mess."

"You should expect everything to be a mess whenever you invite both Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took to your hole at the same time. It's common sense." Samwise took a step forward and set his foot on the ground firmly.

"You're right Sam. Let's get this cleaned up." Frodo jumped off the chair, and kneeled onto the ground. He began picking up the various pieces of colored glass. After a few minutes he looked up. Sam was still standing in the same place, he had not moved.

"Sam?"

"If I ever meet another spider I'll kill it. I swear by the Valar, by everything good in the Shire, by my Gaffer, by you, Mister Frodo, by-"

"Sam, that's enough, why do you suddenly want to kill the spider?"

"I'll kill it right and good, I will." Sam ignored Frodo and stated firmly. Frodo looked up to Sam's face, and saw tears rolling down the hobbit's eyes and following well formed streaks down Sam's plump cheeks. Sam was biting his lip, which quivered whenever he talked. Frodo looked down from Sam's face to his foot. The puddle which his foot was in was getting veins of blood that ran through it. With a startled cry, Frodo lept up and pushed Sam back, releasing the weight from that foot. Sticking out of the firm padding of the hobbit foot, was a jagged piece of glass. He hid his worry by retorting with a quick joke.

"Good thing you're not one of the Big People Sam, if you were, this glass would cut right to the bone. Maybe even through your foot." Frodo smiled. He quickly grabbed the towel Pippin had been sobbing in and laid it on his knees. Sam chuckled, but another tear fell down his face, he sat down so that Frodo could have a better angle.

"Please Mister Frodo, just get it out." Frodo closed his eyes, took a hold of the blood stained glass, and pulled. Sam squeaked and the crammed his eyes shut. Frodo quickly wrapped the rag around Sam's foot, which was received by an angry grunt.

"Mister Frodo, that feels like your putting salt into my foot. I don't intend to have any hurting no more."

"Then you're not allowed to walk on that foot for a week, and you'll have to stay here at Bag End under Bilbo's and my care. And that salt, is of the purest kind, straight from young Master Took's eyes." Sam laid his head back with a thud against the wall.

"That Took. That Took. I'll get him one of these days."

"Sam, you go into the second guest room, Pippin and Merry are already taking up the first. Lean on the wall's while your walking, so it won't hurt as much. And if you see Merry or Pippin, tell them they owe me a bottle of vinegar and a meal."

"What's vinegar got to do with anything Mister Frodo?"

"Everything in the Shire, dear Sam. Everything in the Shire. Also, ask them to help you. Once you get to the second guestroom, get into a nightshirt and go to sleep. It'll be the best thing for you."

"I don't understand any of this Mister Frodo. And I intend on staying to help."

"Sam. You aren't dressed, you're tired, and plus you promised me you would work only to get hurt, and you already are. Go to bed Sam." Frodo whispered, he then turned and began picking up the tiny pieces of glass and remnants of salts, and piling them up. Sam stared at him for a moment, sighed, and then limped out into the hallway.

"You're not as alone as you think you are Mister Frodo." Sam whispered to himself, "You've never been, and you never will be. Because you've got me."

Dedicated to the Daddy long legs that lived above my shower, and surprised me. He never saw another day, yet he inspired me to right this today.

Remember PipLover? The one I smooshed with the toy.

Lil'Pip: Thank you! I'm glad you like!!! Yes! I most certainly agree with you. Most hobbits are cute...

mumbles about Sackville-Bagginses

PipLover: Yes, I am cruel aren't I? evil laugh Especially with the sneak preview!!! So, have you gotten a new manicure, or gotten fat and flabby yet? ;) I hope your days are one edge with the wonderful, deluted, half-hints I give!! eg

RabidSamFan: I'm updating quickly as possible. I got the idea of Vinegar soup, since I myself am a vinegar/sour addict, and constantly add more to my hot and sour soup until I use one third the bottle. I got the idea for this when I made hot and sour soup the other day, my mom had a taste and had the same reaction as Frodo in this story. Later on she took a bowl for herself! It is addicting, almost as addicting as LJ. It is Vinegar _Mushroom_ Soup to be exact.

ShireBound: You always read my stories, you always compliment, and you always tell me to get a beta-tester. For all of which I am greatful. glares at shadowfax8, she told me that was how to spell ommitted Lately though, I've had more of a brain relapse than normal and have forgotten how to spell easy words. I know! I just can imagine him not trusting Merry or Pippin, can't you? ; )

Plz R&R

Sorry about this being a short chapter, but I promise I'll do better next time.


	5. Sweet Dreams

Frodo slowly picked up the last piece of glass and tossed it carelessly onto the growing pile. He tossed a rag over a puddle and stood up. His hands were sore and ripped from the glass, his clothes were soaked, everything was sore. Frodo stood up and dusted off his hands on his sides. His eyelids felt like lead, he had to fight to keep them open. Frodo stumbled out of the bathroom into the hallway. His shoulder ran into the hallway wall with a large thump, and he slid to the ground. His eyelids flickered, and then they closed heavily.

"Frodo?"

"Just let me sleep." He mumbled, unable to speak clearly.

"That I will, but only if you're in your won bed, Bilbo would be at least a small bit surprised to find you asleep in the hallway. Besides, it's not good for the back you know." Merry urged him, he felt himself being lifted to his feet and helped with the strength he had left.

"I can't open my eyes."

"Just try Frodo, then we'll get you to your room, and you can sleep there as long as you want." Frodo heaved his eyelids partially open, but he only saw a flicker of the world, because they quickly, wearily shut.

"It's no use." Frodo whispered. He would have thought Merry had left, if it weren't for the reassuring hand that steadied him from falling. He began to lean onto the hand, but got a quick thunk on the head. His eyes shot open.

"What was that for?" He yawned.

"Your eyes are open now, at least for a little while. I couldn't carry both you and Pip very well could I?" Merry joked and wrapped a helping arm around Frodo. The two began to slowly trudge down the hallway. Frodo looked on the otherside of Merry to see a sleeping Pippin. Merry followed his gaze and nodded. "Pippin and I were outside racing, and playing hide 'n' seek, but then when we laid down on the grass he went straight to sleep. I figured it would be best not to wake him, seeing as he didn't sleep well last night, and it's about time for his nap." The two walked in companionable silence until Merry stumbled. Frodo watched him intently and worriedly, in response Merry simply yawned.

"Guess I better have a nap too, eh?" There was a doorway coming closer and Frodo's eyes were closing again, "Frodo, here's your room, think you can manage?"

"Yes Merry."

Merry watched as Frodo trudged to his room. Without warning, Frodo fell flat onto the bed, and turned his head so he could breathe. Within minutes Frodo was snoring heavily. Merry shook his head, and found his eyes droop with weariness. Merry stumbled to his room and gently put Pippin down on the bed. Peregrin yawned, stretched, and then smiled contently. Merry smiled to himself, glanced at his own bed, and then curled up around Pippin, wrapping his arm around the young hobbit's stomach.

"I'll have to tickle you when we wake up, otherwise I'd awaken you now." Merry whispered gently into the other hobbits ear. In response Pippin snuggled into Merry's grasp and breathed gently. Soon, his own breathing slowed, and Merry drifted into dreams.

Pippin reached out to the round object in his sleep. It was so entrancing. So amazing. It was a black globe, and it looked as if a small flame was lit inside it. He yearned to touch it, and examine it. It was so entrancing. The globe floated into the air and brushed his fingers teasingly.

"You can see me. Just take me from him. I won't do any harm." A soothing voice whispered, Pippin nodded obediently. Pippin opened his eyes abruptly. He was still in Rohan. All of the Rohhirim were surrounding him, but they were all asleep. Gandalf had it. Gandalf wouldn't mind if he looked. He hastily jumped out of his bedroll and began quietly walking towards him.

"Pippin." Peregrin spun around to see Merry sitting up. Pippin shook his head and continued walking. Merry wouldn't understand. Merry hadn't seen it. He would let Merry see it as soon as he had had a look. That way, Merry would understand, and it could be there little secret. They could smile a knowing smile, and wink so that no one could see, just like they did when they had tried the Thain's ale. Just like they had when they had borrowed some of the Gaffer's blackberries. Just like they had when they had borrowed Farmer Maggot's apples, corn, potatoes, and lettuce. Merry always said borrowed, he always said they had a right to it since no one else was eating it. If it hadn't been for Merry, Pippin would have gotten caught tons of times, and he never would have shared the knowing smile. Just like when they put all of the vinegar in Frodo's bowl of soup and didn't tell him that they had none in theirs. Everything else had always been Merry's idea, so now, Pippin decided, it would be Peregrin's idea, and they would wink behind Gandalf's back, and he wouldn't know, if that was possible. Wizards knew everything, Gandalf would know. But while he was asleep he wouldn't know.

"Pippin." Merry repeated, his voice growing in urgency each time he repeated Pippin's name. Pippin padded over to Gandalf. Something was wrong. Gandalf wasn't wearing gray. But Gandalf had to be wearing gray. Bilbo had explained to Pippin that Gandalf always wore gray, and never wore any other color. Pippin had always reasoned that gray was Gandalf's favorite color. But there was another wizard. A different one. Who wore white, just like Gandalf was now. A name he should avoid. A wizard he should avoid. Sa-, Se-, Siru-, Seru-. Oh well. Pippin shrugged. The wizard couldn't do that much harm if he couldn't even remember his name. Pippin remembered everyone important's names. His Dad made sure of it.

"Pippin." Merry repeated, and this time Pippin drew back. Gandalf's eyes were wide open. He would be caught, Merry wouldn't understand, Merry would be mad and wouldn't know why Pippin had done it. Pippin closed his eyes and drew his arm up slightly, as if to block himself from Gandalf. The angry swipe. Gandalf was almost always angry with him, but the rest of the time, Gandalf was so good. Pippin froze. He waited. It didn't come. Pippin gingerly opened his eyes and looked at Gandalf. A small smile crept across his face. He waved his hands in front of the open eyes, and stared enthralled at them. Pippin smiled mischeviously and picked up a nearby vase, he switched the vase with the globe, so that Gandalf wouldn't wake up.

"Pippin."

"I just want to see it one more time." And to show it to you, he thought. Pippin eagerly threw off the cloak that was wrapped around it, and let his fingers gingerly touch the smooth surface. It was so smooth. So soft. He put both of his hands fully on it, and stared at it in amazement. It was so beautiful. But the small flickering flame was growing. Almost instantly it filled the entire globe, with the exception of a single black slit. It was an eye. A eye. A horrible eye. Like a cat's eye in the- His arms went rigid. He could feel it surging through him, taking over him. He felt his eyes slam shut, and he whimpered in pain. 'What is your name?' a voice whispered in his head. He didn't say anything. Didn't think anything. All he could do was feel. He felt anger. He felt hatred. He felt fire, so close that it burned his skin, he felt the drips of sweat fall from his forehead, painfully close, but to far to find. He felt evil.

"Help!" He heard Merry yell. He twisted, and tried to scream, but his voice was gone. He writhed. Hatred. Anger. Evil. Fire. Pain.

Merry slammed his eyes shut. He had to get away from the horrifying sights. But what horrifying sights? He slowly pried his eyes open, but instantly he regretted it. They wouldn't close. He had to close them. The sights were to horrid.

First he was in a room. Pippin had done something he wasn't supposed to. Something he was forbidden to. And Pippin, well, an older Pippin, lay on the floor. Pale. He wasn't breathing. He was so white. Merry had to get to Pippin. It was his fault. He had let Pippin do the something he wasn't supposed to do. Strangers were yelling his cousins name. Strangers that seemed to know him. But they didn't. Strangers that he knew. Without thinking he was up on his feet, and running to his stiff cousin. Beads of sweat shined Pippin's normally pink skin. He was so white. Merry reached out to touch his cousin's skin. His fingers slid across it. Pippin's skin was frozen.

Then he was somewhere else. They were fighting. Beneath big black gates. But one would think of them more as a wall. But he knew they were gates. Somehow he knew. And horrible creatures were charging at him. Some he knew from Bilbo's tales. They were trolls. Then it all flashed. One fell on top of his cousin. Pippin was under a troll. Tears ran down Merry's eyes. This was all to much.

Then something extra ordinary happened. He floated into the air, and drifted away from the gorey fight, as he did so it dissapeared. He flew towards a gleaming white city. He found himself flying high into the air, a single tower stood high above all other buildings. Even at it's middle, as he flew, he looked down to see himself unnaturally high. No living being was meant to be this high. Yet he continued upward. He looked ahead of himself and saw a dark green dot against the gleaming white marble. He flew towards it. Unable to control his actions. The dot grew larger. And larger. It was alive. It was a hobbit. It was Pippin. He was on the verge of the top. He watched as his younger cousin lost his footing. Both of Pippin's feet fell helplessly in an instant. Merry watched. He couldn't move. All he could do was watch. He lurched. Pippin. He had to help Pippin. But then he heard Pippin say something.

"I've got to do this for Gandalf. Strange wizard he is, he could just send a little fire ball to set it off instead of a little hobbit." Pippin smiled to himself, but then his face became solemn, "What do I have to go back to anyways? War? Denethor?" Merry saw his fingers loosen. Purposefully. You have me Pippin. You can't fall now. His mind screamed, but Pippin continued, as if he was all alone. As if he was in solitude.

"No. I have the Shire. I couldn't just let Sauron kill all those hobbits, even the sackville's. Or even enslave them. I've got to do this for them." Merry watched as Pippin's fingers tightened again. "For Frodo. For Sam." Pippin pulled himself up with just his arms, "For Merry." Pippin swung his feet up onto the clefted tower and began climbing with new vigilance. "For Merry." Pippin repeated. "For Mum. For Dad." He climbed over the edge, and began climbing onto a stack of wood. "For Vinca, Pearl, and Nel." Pippin stood on his tiptoes, but could not reach the container. "For Merry." Pippin jumped up, and the entire pot of oil spilled on top of the wood. Pippin picked up a lantern and tossed it on the wood. Merry's heart beamed with pride. But then fear embedded itself in his soul. The fire lept up instantly and was a matter of inches from his beloved younger cousin. He wouldn't lose Pippin again. Not again.

He didn't see what happened next.

Merry sat up quickly. His eyes were wide open, and the cold swept over him. It was pitch dark all around. He touched his own arm gingerly and saw that dried beads of sweat decorated his entire being. He reached over and tentatively touched the younger hobbit besides him. Pippin's skin was warm, and the soft sound that sounded like a gentle breeze was his steady breathing. Merry sighed and stood up, he quickly loosened his shirt from his trousers. He felt queasy as he remembered what he saw. As he remembered Pippin's own pale vacant stare. As his cousin set the fire up for him, but didn't get off. Merry sat back down next to Pippin and pet the youngsters hair gratefully. Pippin was alive. Without warning Pippin began twisting wildly, his mouth open in a silent scream. Merry's eyes widened. It was just like what he had seen. Just so much like it. He couldn't let Pippin go so pale, not without breath.

"Pippin." He whispered urgently, "Pippin wake up." Merry ran his fingers through Pippin's hair. Pippin was sweating wildly. "Pippin. It's all right. Just wake up." Merry's voice became frantic. Without warning Pippin sat bolt upright. His eyes shot open, and he began panting wildly.

"Merry." He sobbed, reaching out blindly into the darkness, "I'm sorry Merry." He cried out. Merry sat surprised for a moment and then placed a gentle kiss on the top of Pippin's head.

"It's all right Pippin. I'm here. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just so scared-" Merry cooed to the youngster.

"Merry!" Pippin threw himself at Merry and began sobbing into his cousin's stomach. His fingers were tightly laced around Merry's back, and he brought his legs over so that he was laying in Merry's lap. "I should have listened to you Merry." Merry's shirt was already drenched.

"Pippin. It's all right. You did nothing wrong. I-"

"But I did Merry! I looked! You and Gandalf knew I shouldn't have! And you yourself said you were scared. But I wouldn't listen-" Pippin continued sobbing into Merry's shirt in uncomprehendable sobs and whines. Merry immediately relaxed. Gandalf hadn't come to the Shire in a year. It was another dream.

"It's all right Pip. Just listen to me. It was all a dream. I won't let anything hurt you." Merry took a deep breath, but before Pippin could start again he continued, "All these bad dreams. Must be from these rooms. Let's go outside. Under the stars. It's midnight now I guess."

"Fine then, Merry. If you say so." Pippin nodded, his tears still flowing freely. Merry put his arms under the younger cousin's back and carried the both of them out into the hallway. Pippin continued to cry into his stomach. When they passed the other guest room a cry came out.

"Mister Frodo, is that you? You should be sleeping." Sam called out, there was a sound thud as he knocked his head against something.

"Sam, it's just me. Pippin had another nightmare-" Merry paused, but then decided not to worry Pippin with his own nightmares, "We're going outside for fresh air."

"Oh. Sorry Mister Merry, will you be-"

"Just go to sleep Sam. Get rest. You sound like you hurt your head a few minutes ago, and it wont heal on it's own."

"You're right it won't. Good night Mister Merry, keep a close eye on Mister Pippin, and if you get tired I could always-"

"Good night Sam." Merry smiled and walked down to the front door of Bag End. Pippin didn't move, but continued to sob into his stomach. Merry opened the door, while barely balancing Pippin, and closed it behind him. He carefully walked up on top of Bag End, and laid down when he got to the top. By then, Pippin had reduced to sniffles.

"Pippin." Merry whispered, Pippin looked up at him intently.

"Yes?" He sniffled, Merry could tell from his voice that Peregrin's eyes were already heavy again.

"You see those stars up there?" Merry pointed towards the sky, dozens of twinkling lights greeted his finger, standing out of the navy blue ocean of sky above. A few wisps of grey clouds blew by easily and quickly on the night wind.

"Yes Merry."

"If you ever have a nightmare when I'm not around, you just tell them. They'll protect you."

"But Merry."

"Yes Pip?"

"You'll always be with me.Won't you?"

"I hope so Pip. Sweet dreams."

"But Merry-"

"Pippin, you can't have bad dreams in the crisp Shire night air."

"Sweet dreams then Merry. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Pippin yawned and was asleep instantly. Merry shivered at that nights imaginations, and slowly looked up to the stars, telling them with his mind his fears and horrors. His dreams and scares.

Plz R&R

If I put a response to a review under the wrong name for any of them plz just tell me, my brain is on pause right now and I'm working the best I can without it.

Bookworm2000: I hate spiders too...shivers Don't worry, they'll get what they deserve later...Frodo will undergo a slight...change. eg I know! During Shelob's part I swear I was holding the chair so tightly I probably broke the chair or bent it. I was chanting to myself all the while, "I hate spiders. I hate spiders." To the point that everyone there must have felt like killing me.

The glass was my own idea, but when I got to the part where Frodo jokes about it, I looked back and realized how close it was to Sean Astin, so I decided to add a little bit of a real life joke in. But the shattering glass is my idea! So is the Sam-foot-glass part.

Lil'Pip: Thank you for loving my new chapter! No, Pippin didn't see Shelob in his dreams, he's just afraid of them, for no real reason besides there general freakiness.

I was scared that everyone would hate me because I had written it to fast. I was scared that it wouldn't live up to the expectations. O...the life of a writer... angst

ew...spiders...shiver It's my pleasure to update so fast. I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting!! This is amazing, I thought it was an achievement to get up to five, but 14?!

Melilot hill: I do feel rather guilty for what I've done to Pippin so far.... I plan on writing very much more very soon! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Miss Aranel: Thanks for leaving a review!! It's always a pleasure to get them! And it's not messy in anyway. The thing is, I don't orriginally _intend_ for the tie ins, just as I write they kind of pop into my head about things I'm already having happening. I hope this chapter explains what _really_ happened with the soup incident. I love writing in older characters love for young Pippin. You see, I'm the baby of the family so I always get treated that way, except with the occasional smart alleck remark from my older cousins, thank you for all the compliments!

Moonfairyhime: I'm glad you do! I love it too! Thank you for reviewing!

Mysterious Jedi: Thank you! Yes, lots of parts of it come out and end up happening, if not in the exact same way, but a lot like it. Yes...Sam has much more vengeance to come.

Piplover: No, the other one, the one that I killed. Remember? When I was talking with you about that I left to take a shower, then I told you there had been another one up there that died because a certain toy of mine somehow flew up into the air and hit it. ; ) Yes. A very fitting end. No worms. Ick. Spiders are enough. tosses spiders worms and bees into mt. doom I am mean!! You should just forget about this for a while and then be surprised by it...I didn't mean that!! Sit! Get fatter! Stay! lol jk Thank you for thanking me, you won't believe what happens next! Be careful, if you sit to far on the edge you'll fall off, I know from experience.

RabidSamFan: I know, poor Pippin and Poor Sam. :( I feel dreadful about what I've done. By the way, I kinda lied about nothing happening to Sam, sorry, I forgot about the talking in the hallway part. Oo...everything taking a bite out of Sam...I have another idea!!eg Thank you...at Sam's expense. eg lol jk, no, I am just doing what it takes to get from one place to the next, otherwise if one of those things happened to Merry, Frodo, or Pippin the reaction wouldn't be the same..Sorry!

Unhobbity Hobbit: bites nails I read your profile, and I'm scared now that I won't get something exactly right to the book. Yes! It is scary for such a young hobbit, but he always has Frodo, Merry, Sam, Nel, Vinca, Pearl, and Bilbo for comfort! He recovers quite quickly because of his lack of attention span, luckily I don't have to traumatize him for the whole story of one little thing. That would be difficult. But haven't you ever had a nightmare that only effects you at night? Perhaps every night, but during the day it doesn't seem at all bad? LoL. That's a good idea about Frodo...that just might be his next task if you dont mind. ; )


	6. Don't let the bed bugs bite

I do not own any of these characters or places or things. I am simply borrowing them from Tolkien, as many others here are. THEY ARE NOT MINE.

Please also do not make me, myself, & I , mad by suing us for any reason. We are innocent precious... Once again, for all of you conspirating lawyers out there, ME, MYSELF, & I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MASTER TOLKIEN'S CHARACTERS, PLACES, SETTINGS, PLOT, OR WORK. They ARE NOT mine. The only thing I own, or would own, in this chapter, is the bar of soap, the smelling salts, and the spider.

Now, please read& review. : )

There is no slash in this story, only fluff. Also, the dreams are not exactly what happened, but more what would have happened if other things hadn't happened. They might have happened though.

I used a bit of algebra to find out that our age of six is equivalant to the age eleven of hobbits.

****

Frodo was walking down the hallway. Like he always did. He turned when he came to the door. He walked in. There was a loud splash and yell.

"Do you mind?! First you make me take the bath, then you just intrude on me?" Frodo looked down at his hands, unsure of what he was supposed to be sorry for. They were smaller than usual. He touched his hair fretfully and found it was silkier.

"Sam, honestly, it's just me." he chuckled. His hand flew to his mouth. His voice was high. His voice was Pippin's voice.

"Honestly Mister Pippin. You could've at least knocked. It would be the polite thing to do."

"Sam! I'm not Pippin." Frodo whispered.

"Then who am I staring at? Mister Frodo? Egad, you've shrunk." Sam laughed sarcastically, but his eyes quickly regained their dark composure.

"Stop it Sam." Frodo felt tears fill his eyes. He turned around quickly, and his eyes caught on something in the high corner of the bathroom. Something small. A spider. He smiled to himself. How had it gotten back in here? If Pippin saw it, he would be screaming fits. But as Frodo watched it bemusedly, it began to climb toward him, weaving along it's invisible web. As it came closer it became bigger. At first he took it for granted, but as it skittered down the wall it grew to the size of a hobbit. Then bigger. Frodo turned to run towards Sam, but when he did he turned to look into a bleak, bluish cave. Filled with dead bodies and large chasms.

He turned back around, and looked at the spider. It had grown bigger than one of the big people. Horrified, Frodo ran away from it, he took a wild risk and turned into one of the darker chasms, hoping it would lead away. His feet were pounding, he heard the spider chase after him. He took a quick turn and stopped. Before him was a great wall. A dead end. Bleak with no trace of life upon it. Only finly smooth aquamarine stone. He turned back. All was colorless. When he looked, he saw the spider coming at him. Frodo ran into the darker corners, first hoping to find a secret exit, even a small crook he could fit into, but there was none. Next he hoped to hide. He huddled down in it and curled up into a tiny ball, praying for the giant spider to overlook him. He covered his face with one hand and lifted his other. As if to block himself from the giant spider. It saw him. It continued toward him, towering, and placed it's legs on both of the walls beside him. He screamed as a large stinger appeared out of the moldy green color of the spider's body. The spider rocked back, and propelled itself forward. Tears streaked Frodo's face, and he screamed again. For the first time ever, he understood the young Took's fear of spiders.

"Frodo lad. Wake up. What is this? I go to the market, and the pub for one day, and at night I come home to find you asleep, torn up, and crying." Bilbo smiled, both of his hands on Frodo's shoulders. Shivers ran down Frodo's back, making him tense at Bilbo's firm hold. The tween smiled weakly up at Bilbo.

"No, Bilbo. I was just-" He paused, and his blue eyes became large, unshed tears glittered in them. The tears made a thick level over his eyes, so that he could barely see the features of Bilbo's eyes. So that he couldn't see the worry and love embedded in them.

"Come, come my lad. I meant no harm. No need to cry." Bilbo wrapped his arms around Frodo and cradled him, soothingly rocking him back and forth, "It's just that I haven't seen you have nightmares since-" Bilbo bit his tongue.

"Since my parents died." Frodo whispered. Instantly the tears were released from the watery gates and flowed quickly from his eyes.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry. You're safe now." Bilbo muttered and rocked Frodo. It was odd though, for not only was Frodo tossing and turning when Bilbo found him, but he was also huddled in a corner of the bed, squatting up with his arm out in front of him. Bilbo took one of Frodo's hands and looked it over dissaprovingly. Cuts and tears ran all over it, and as he examined it, he noticed a small chip of glass. Hastily he took it out, and held the hand compassionately, looking for more pieces. Frodo's crying stopped. Bilbo could almost here his thoughts /I must be grown up. I must not cry. I am fine. There is no reason to cry./ and when he looked at the tween's face he quickly affirmed his beliefs. He chose to ignore it though, and spare the lad his dignity."Frodo! Whatever have you been doing to yourself. Your hand looks like you've been battling dragons, and that's one hand only."

"I've been cleaning up after the spider. He was a messy little fellow. If he ever drops another jar again, I swear I will make him clean it up. Nasty demon. Sam's right. He does have devil horns hidden beneath those innocent curls of his. Don't care what Merry says." Frodo yawned, Bilbo stared at him quizically, not quite sure what the young hobbit was saying.

"Are you sure you're alright my lad?"Before Bilbo could question more, Frodo was curled back in the sheets, and Bilbo dared not waken him more.

"Yes Bilbo. G'night."

"Sleep well. Frodo." Bilbo whispered as he pushed Frodo's dark curls back, soothing Frodo to sleep. Bilbo didn't dare wake Frodo again for a reason of the strange conversation. He didn't want Frodo to be scared again.

"Don't let the nightmares take your fear,

Don't let a bug take a chomp out of your ear,

For I'm always here,

If you ever need an understanding listener.

I'll fight away those dreams at night,

That give you such a fright."

Bilbo's quiet song drifted around the sleeping Frodo and seemed to reassure him, Bilbo chuckled to himself as Frodo curled closer to him.

"You remember that now? Don't you. Your mother taught it to me when I used to have you for a couple nights at Bag End. She, Drogo and I always sang it to you, and there would be no nightmares. Strange how that works." Bilbo sighed. "G'night Frodo lad, and if you need anything I'm just in the next room." Bilbo gazed at Frodo a moment longer, and then bent down, gently kissing Frodo's forehead. "You'll always be that little toddler that came here to stay at Bag End. At least to me."

The air was fresh and clean around him

"Frodo, there is nothing to be afraid of." Frodo whirled around, but he was alone. Alone in a wood. The mysterious, enchanting voice whispered through the air. Like the sweet breeze, and rustled the thick layer of leaves beneath his feet.

"Nothing to be afraid of! I don't even know where I am. And who are you? I demand to see you." Frodo cried out.

"But Frodo, you are the one who has intruded in my wood." The mysterious voice answered. A feminine sweetness obvious at words.

Frodo smirked,"Your wood? M'lady, whomever you are, you must at least know, that woods are their own things. They can be dangerous, or they can be caring. It is their choice. But only elves can claim the wood as there own. And they aren't teritorial people."

"But Frodo, I carry one of the rings of power."

Then something strange occurred to Frodo, "How exactly do you know my name?"

No answer.

"May I at least no your name?"

"Galadriel, I am Lady Galadriel of the wood."

"That's an elven name-" Frodo muttered in disbelief.

"Yes it is Frodo. Turn around and look at me." Frodo stood still.

"How do I know-"

"Frodo, you can trust me." The melodious voice was calm and demanding. He turned around slowly, he reached into his pocket and fingered the small knife he carried at all times. "You know you can." Frodo closed his eyes and turned the rest of the way. "Are you scared."

"No."

"Then why are your eyes closed?"

"I'm not afraid." Frodo tossed the blade into the air, and then caught it again, aimed straight at where he thought the lady was.

"Do you threaten me?" Her voice boomed, echoing through the thinned trees.

"Only want you to know that I am not a slave to your voice. I am not afraid. I will fight you if need be."

"A halfling fighting an elf?"

"Elves can die by the blade."

"Yes they can. Frodo, open your eyes."

"Do you promise that-"

"Frodo, open your eyes." The lulling voice commanded him. And he yielded.

For only a second, he saw a tall elf standing in front of him. With piercing blue eyes. She held herself tall. Then without warning, blinding light spilled from her being.

"Merry. Frodo needs to wake up. Sam promised me he would let Frodo and me make breakfast. Why isn't he waking up, Merry?" Pippin was perched over Frodo's head and staring down at the calm sleeping face.

"Pippin, do you really want to wake him up?"

"Yes." Pippin crossed his arms and glared at Frodo.

"Pip, close the curtains and get a candle." A malicious grin spread across Merry's face.

"Why Merry?"

"To wake Cousin Frodo up."

--------------------------------------------

Frodo sat up, and began vigorously rubbing his eyes. He couldn't remember anything.

"Frodo!" Came a small squeak, and instantly he felt a small hobbit's arms locked around his neck. "You're finally awake. Since Sam hurt his foot, we get to make breakfast! Isn't that great?"

"And Frodo, next time you wake up I wouldn't sit up so quickly. I almost caught you on fire."

"Fire?" Silence was his only reply. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrine Took. What did you do?"

"Nothing." Both replied simultaneously.

"Pippin." Frodo turned around to Pippin sternly, Pippin was shaking his head.

"We didn't do anything Frodo." But after a few seconds he added, "Merry says it's standard for waking you up."

"Pippin!" Merry yelled, his face had turned pale. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED-"

"Merry! I need to talk to Pippin. Please leave." Frodo turned to Merry with a sickly sweet grin.

"But-"

"Merry! I'll talk to you in a bit." Frodo demanded. Merry turned on his heel and stomped out of the room, he stopped at the door and glared at Frodo.

"Frodo Baggins. I'm going down to the market. So you will not be talking to me later." Then his gaze turned to Pippin, and although it still held an angry gleam it turned gentler, without a word he slammed the door closed.

"Merry-" Pippin began to cry and reach for the door.

"Pippin. What did you do?"

"I won't tell you. No, Merry. Merry! Come back Merry!" Pippin began sobbing, "You made Merry mad Frodo!" Without warning he began to struggle insistently. Frodo grabbed onto Pippin's wrists in an attempt to restrain him.

"Pippin! Stop it or you'll hurt yourself!" Pippin twisted around in Frodo's grip.

"No I won't. I want to go see Merry!" Without warning, he lifted his legs and hit kicked out at Frodo's stomach. Frodo lessened his grip and fell back somewhat. Pippin broke from Frodo's grasp and fell to the floor. He lay without moving. Frodo lept down and put his hand delicately on Pippin's back.

"Pippin! Pippin, goose, is anything hurting?" Pippin didn't move. "Pippin!" Pippin still didn't move. Frodo shook him cautiously. "Pippin, dearest. You must speak. Please Pippin." Pippin rolled over and looked at Frodo. Tears glistened in his eyes. "Pippin, is anything hurting?" Frodo repeated and brushed back Pippin's silky curls. Pippin bit his lip and nodded. "What's hurting? I'll try and help it go away."

"I got a boo-boo."Pippin lifted his hand up and showed his 'boo-boo'. Frodo cringed slightly. A gigantic sliver was wedged in Pippin's hand.

"We'll have to have Sam and Uncle Bilbo take a look at that. They can always help. Is anything else hurting Pippin?"

"Yes-" Started Pippin, but he quickly looked away. Frodo lifted up the small hobbit and placed him in his lap.

"What's hurting Pippin?"

"Merry. Merry's hurting."

I feel so guilty that it took me long to update this and it's so short. The next chapter should come quickly considering that this time I know what to do, but that was such a perfect ending I couldn't write more. It would ruin the importance of the moment, you know?

Bookworm2000: I can't resist the dreams!!! Besides it is Safety in _Waking_ which suggests that you're not safe in sleep!! The connection there is interesting, isn't it? I was lucky to catch this idea before it could fly out of my head. Poor traumatized hobbits!! Yes!! Poor traumatized Frodo now too!! But when you see what Merry and Pippin were doing, the traumatized hobbits won't be so innocent anymore. : ) Your poor feetses!!

LilPip: Thank you!!! Merry and Pippin probably won't share dreams again. I know!! The poor hobbits are having to endure my torture!! It all adds to the plot though. (My one excuse that I always use) I'm glad you liove little Pippin, LilPip, because I love writing him! He can be hard to write at times though. I'll try to keep writing!

Moonfairyhime:Thank you!! I'm glad you loved it!! The spacing thing was an error on ff.net. See, if you don't do this thing where it redoes all of the spaces ff.net deletes them, so it becomes hard to read. Sorry you had to endure that!!!

Piplover:HAHAHA!!! SAM IS THE ONLY ONE NOT BEING TORMENTED. But then again, he's had a rather hard day with the hobbits forcing him to take a bath, and then getting glass stuck in his foot. I wonder what you will chew off in anticipation now? No fingers? How are you typing your reviews then? Yes, I'm a happy, happy hobbit! But keep reviewing, your reviews are so fun to read!! And that spider didn't really die by the nearest thing. It died by my toy from when I was a baby.Yes!! Spiders bad!! flushes spiders down Mt. Doom Now it's a Pip, Merry, AND Frodo angst!! I'll try to keep it up, but I can't guarantee anything. :)

Shirebound: Yes. I don't mean them to be, but they just become frightening all on their own. That has always been my interpretation on the palantir incident, but it's different when an eleven year old hobbit is experiencing it. Or in a human's case a six year old child. Yes, it's almost the way I am with my friends, I can relate to Merry since he doesn't have any siblings, and he kind of attaches himself to Pippin the same way I've attached myself to my best friends. Not litterally that is...

Unhobbity Hobbit: worries about crossing the little leeway I'm glad you like my stories!! Your profile was one of the first I read when I first started ff.net and I was almost traumatized. : P Yes, the dream crossover was because they were so close(as in relationship, not physical position), Frodo also experiences one of the nightmares, but his had nothing to do with them except for how they woke him up. Merry needs to ignore it for Pippin's sake!! Imagine the poor little hobbit probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep if he knew that Merry, his protector, was scared too!! Yes. Frodo will need even more luck now considering the circumstances. Icky!!! Spiders!! ICK!!

**__**


	7. Sugar So Sweet

I do not own any of these characters or places or things. I am simply borrowing them from Tolkien, as many others here are. THEY ARE NOT MINE.

Please also do not make me, myself, & I , mad by suing us for any reason. We are innocent precious... Once again, for all of you conspirating lawyers out there, ME, MYSELF, & I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MASTER TOLKIEN'S CHARACTERS, PLACES, SETTINGS, PLOT, OR WORK. They ARE NOT mine. The only thing I own, or would own, in this chapter, is the pancakes, splinters, and the sugar air. And I supppose the plot since it isn't the plot of LoTR. So, in that case I'm just borrowing the characters and settings.

Now, please read& review. : )

There is no slash in this story, only fluff. Also, the dreams are not exactly what happened, but more what would have happened if other things hadn't happened. They might have happened though.

I used a bit of algebra to find out that our age of six is equivalant to the age eleven of hobbits.

**Frodo smiled and brushed Pippin's curls out of his face.**

**"Merry's mad. Merry's mad at me." Pippin looked up to Frodo. "Merry's never going to talk to me again." His tears glistened and his lower lip stuck out in a child's pout, "Merry's leaving."**

**Frodo rested his head on Pippin's curly hair, he smiled wryly to himself, "No Pippin. Merry's not leaving, he's got no where else to go you silly Took. He's just trying to get you to think he's gone."**

**At this Pippin began to shake his head vigorously, "No. Merry looked mean at you. That means he means what he says when he looks mean, and he said he was leaving. And now he's gone."**

**"Pippin," Frodo smiled and whispered into Pippin's hair, "It's all right, he said he was going to the market, he'll be back soon enough."**

**"No. No." Pippin said, shaking his head silently, "I want Merry to come back. Merry gave me a mean look." Pippin wiped his eyes. **

**Frodo stared at the wall and whispered into Pippin's ear, "I'll tell you what, you tell me what Merry was about to do, and I'll get Merry to stop 'looking mean' at you."**

**"You can do that?" Pippin sniffed.**

**"Yes Pippin, after all, I am older than Merry. And he looks up to me. Now tell me what you two did."**

**"Will it hurt Merry more?"**

**"No. I promise neither I nor it will hurt Merry."**

**Pippin turned around and looked at Frodo, stared at him, "You promise Cousin Frodo?"**

**"Yes Cousin Pippin, goose. By your emerald eyes I swear I will not lie." Frodo smiled.**

**"Ok then." Pippin snuggled into Frodo and took a deep breath.**

**"I told Merry that Sam promised that we could make breakfast, and since Sam is a fickle pickle, if you didn't get up quickly he would make it! That wouldn't be good since I wanted to make pancakes! Merry told me to get a candle and close the windows. I went, got a candle, brought it back, closed the door, closed the windows, and gave the candle to Merry. Then Merry lit the candle. I didn't think it was a very good idea since I'm not supposed to light candles, but it was Merry, and Merry's older. So it was okay. Then, he asked me to hold your eyes open. I did that and then he brought the candle so it was right in front of your eyes. You started talking in your sleep about how you weren't afraid so I began giggling and almost let go of you. Then you blinked and sat up. since Merry was holding the candle in my eyes he--you---" Pippin paused.**

**"What is it Pippin?"**

**"We still need to make the pancakes and now Merry's gone."**

**Frodo smiled to himself and leaned back, he couldn't help but shake his head at the young hobbits thought process. No matter what he was talking about it always seemed to reroute back to Food or Merry.**

**"And Merry doesn't like me any more--" Pippin curled up.**

**"Pippin goose-I told you that--" Frodo looked down and gazed at Pippin whose eyes were swelling up with tears already again. "You don't need to cry--"**

**"But I don't want Merry to not like me anymore!"**

**"Pip. I told you I'd help so I will, and we'll find a way to stop Merry from looking mean at you. But, first I need to talk to you about two things."**

**"Hmm?" Pippin sniffed as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to force away the tears, but as consequence his eyes puffed out and turned red. Peregrin's entire face was already red, his nose was bright red from the constant sniffing that came in companionship with sobbing, plus his cheeks and ears were bright red from the sudden outpour of emotion.**

**"First off, if Merry, or anyone else ever asks you to do something with them, that you wouldn't normally do again, I want you to refuse. Even if someone is older than you that doesn't mean that they have the experience, permission, or right to do whatever that is. If they keep bothering you, I want you to come and fetch me, or a grown hobbit. Is that understood Peregrin Took?"**

**Pippin paused, the color was beginning to fade from his cheeks as he thought about something else. The small hobbit began nervously playing with his hands, a trait he had learned from Merry, and then biting his lip, a trait he had learned from the Thain. Peregrin seemed to be glaring past him lost in thought, probably enduring a private brawl in his head. Finally, he blinked, looked at Frodo in the eyes, and while still biting his lip, began to nod.**

**"Pippin! Before you agree I would have you know that it includes all lifting, borrowing, lighting, stealing, lying, tricking, hiding, fighting, waking, sneaking, corrupting, contaminating, creeping, away running, breaking, and whatever else might pop into Meriadoc Brandybuck's head that neither his nor your father wouldn't approve of."**

**Pippin squinted at him for a moment, and then let go of his lip, and revealed a sparkling smile. He nodded vehemently. "Of course Frodo! I will not do anything you said!"**

**Frodo paused and eyed him for a moment, the smile that Pippin was baring resembled Merry's own cheeky grin too much to be trusted. The very grin that he, himself, had so many times received before being tricked into some devious plan of Merry's, whether it recruited Frodo's help or not. But then again, this was Pippin, the very same Pippin that hadn't realized when Merry told him to race it meant that very same instant. "Next thing, should we make blue berry, boysenberry, or plain pancakes?" With this the slyness in Pippin's smile slipped away to reveal its normal innocence and excitement.**

**"How about all of them Frodo?!?! Sam wasn't going to let us make breakfast and so I had to fight him for it, I think we should make it a berry breakfast!"**

**"And how would we do that young Mr. Peregrin?" Frodo stifled a laugh.**

**"What?"**

**"Pippin, it's impossible to make blue berry, boysenberry and plain all in the same pancake."**

**"Well we'll be the first! And I'll get some rasberries and strawberries and nutberries-- and we'll add them all up to get one big delicious berry pancake!"**

**"Pippin. Plain means without anything in it. And--nutberries?"**

**Pippin watched Frodo curiously, and broke into a fit of giggles. "Frodo. It's impossible to make pancakes without anything!" The young hobbit hopped off Frodo's lap, and upon landing on the ground swiveled on his feet. Whipping around to face Frodo, and then reaching up and grabbing the elder hobbits hand. "Your silly Frodo. Come on!" Then Pippin confidently pulled at Frodo's hand, and Frodo obediently stood up, letting Pippin lead him out of the room and to the kitchen on the way, Pippin began rambling about every possible topic there was to talk about in a matter of minutes. Frodo let his mind soar and nod understandingly to each word that Pippin said. He knew it was impossible to follow through with his promise to Peregrin _and_ get his point across to Merry. He sighed and glanced down at Pippin, forgetting about his worries in order to listen to the hobbit's chatter. "How can you not know what nutberries are?! Me and Merry made them. You see they're---" He glanced up at Frodo,"Frodo....you won't tell anyone will you?"**

**Frodo smiled and shook his head, "No, goose. I promise I won't."**

**Pippin began skipping for the kitchen and released Frodo's hand. "Come on Frodoo! You're too slow!! We're never going to make them in time! Sam will wake up and he'll--" Pippin was yelling this just as he passed Sam's room. He paused for a moment and slowly opened the door, creeping into the room. "Go back to sleep Sam." The young hobbit whined.**

**"But Mister Pippin! I just woke up--"**

**"Please Sam?" Pippin pouted.**

**"Fine then--but only for one more hour." Sam yawned. Instantly, the young hobbit's silhouetted figure in the door frame changed from slouching to his normal energetic stance. He ran out the door and slammed it behind him, unaware that he was waking Sam up even more. Then, he began rushing for the kitchen and in moment's dissapeared. Frodo walked up to the door and pushed it open gently.**

**"I'm sorry bout that Sam. Just try and get some sleep. It'll do you good."**

**"Thank you Mister Frodo--"**

**"FRODO!!" As his name was called to him he sighed and followed it obediently. When he reached Pippin who was happily scurrying around the kitchen, already with his pockets obviously bursting with stolen pastries, Frodo reached out, wrapped one arm around Pippin and placed the other hand over Peregrin's mouth.**

**"Shush Pippin! I'll make pancakes with you as long as you are _quiet_. Uncle Bilbo's back today and--" As soon as Frodo uttered the word Bilbo, Pippin began chattering underneath his hand. Then, as the chatting ceased, Frodo felt something slimy slip along his hand. He quickly let go of Pippin so that he could wipe his hand off on his shirt. Pippin simply grinned at Frodo, not struggling to get free of his other arm, but happy at the game he had won. Pippin's life was a game, always had been--**

**"Peregrin Took you might have just won a battle but you haven't yet won the war." Frodo whispered and before Pippin could retaliate he wrapped his free arm around Pippin and swang him around. Pippin's giggles dragged through the air behind him, reluctant to race in order to keep up. Finally, Frodo stopped and placed Pippin atop the counter where Pippin willingly sat kicking his legs in the air.**

**"Now Mister Thain's son Pippin. How do you suppose we make pancakes?" Frodo grinned at the small hobbit. Pippin reached into his pocket, took out a scone and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing rapidly and swallowing quickly. Then, he grinned with a little scone piece stuck to his tooth, taking a deep breath before he began the plunge.**

**Merry creeped up to the front yard of Bag End and looked around. His plan was simple, sneak back in when no one was looking and either lock himself into a room or spy on his two dear cousins for a while. He was still fuming from the very idea that Pippin would give away the secret trick of waking Mr. Frodo Baggins up. Actually, he was more scared than angry. Never once had Meriadoc Brandybuck got caught in any prank or thievery, and if he did he stuttered his way out on an excuse. But the few times he had almost been caught, Pippin hadn't been with him to spoil the prank. Merry slowly walked to the side of Bag End, ducking past the windows, and came upon one flower pot amidst all of the roses. He casually lifted it up and placed it to the side. There, in the embedded dirt, lay a bronze key, the only other key to Bag End than the one that Bilbo possessed. Merry picked it up and flicked it in the air, splattering the dirt on his surroundings. Then, after replacing the pot to its original spot he crept back to the round door of Bag End. He paused for just a moment. Suppose he were to just walk in and explain to Pip that he didn't want him to tell anyone of the pranks. It never would work out that easily. Everything and anything that ever happened that involved not only Pippin and Merry, but also Frodo would always be complicated. It always had been. Merry slipped the key into the lock and turned it swiftly so that the soft unbolting of the lock wouldn't be heard by Bag End's residents. **

**Merry creaked open the door, turned his back to the insides and pulled the door closed after him. Placing the key back in the lock and turning it once again so that now he was covering up evidence that he had ever snuck in. It wasn't until he turned around and stepped forward that he noticed that all the air around him carried a white cloud on it. Merry sniffed at it for a moment. Sugar. Then it happened, he couldn't have expected it not to happen seeing as he did breath in sugar that was the consistency of dust. He took in a deep breath. He couldn't sneeze. Everyone would know that he was there. He couldn't. His nose itched and he took in another deep breath. The sugar was so thick that he couldn't see more than a few inches in front of him. At the last second, his sneeze reverberated through Bag End. Merry recoiled from his sneeze, backing up so that he ran into the door to Bag End. He looked around and stepped into the haze once more. There were no signs of life in Bag End. Maybe everyone had left, maybe they had all gone back to sleep, maybe he had exaggerated the sound of his sneeze in his imagination. Merry took another step forward, hooking his thumbs in his pockets. Maybe he could still get away with sneaking into his room and locking himself in. Carefully Merry reached out his foot and took another step forward, checking to see if his foot hit anything before he moved forward another step.**

**"Guess I got away with that." Merry grinned to himself and stepped forward again, eager to continue but taking careful notice not to breathe in too much of the sugar. That's when he felt it. Almost as soon as Merry dropped his arm to his side, a small hand weasled its way into his, and then clasped it tightly. Merry looked down to his side sternly as the hand grabbed his, as if it was afraid of him pulling away. Below him stood Peregrin Took. The elder cousin took a deep breath, about to tell Pippin off when the young hobbit interrupted.**

**"Merry! I'm sorry! Very sorry! Didn't mean to hurt you! I don't like it when you look mean at me. I don't want you to be angry. Please stop being angry and looking mean at me." Pippin's sincere voice begged through the white haze.**

**"It's okay Pip. I never could stay mad at you for long." Merry kneeled down and could see the vague shape of Pippin right in front of him. Merry fanned the hair so the haze dissapeared temporarily while continuing to tightly hold onto Pip's hand.**

**Pippin was standing there. Just standing there. His hair was powdered white in certain clumps, he had sugar all over his face, his clothes were all turned chalk white, but Pippin's usual sly smile was missing.**

**"No more looking mean?" Pippin tilted his head to the side curiously. Merry shook his head and smiled.**

**"No more looking mean." Instantly, Pippin wrenched his hand free from Merry's grasp, lept up, and wrapped his arms around Merry's neck. Only... Pippin was carrying a bag of something in the hand that had been free of Merry's grasp, so when he leaped on Merry the bag hit his back with a thudand winded Merry. _Did the air just become thicker? It couldn't have. It was just my imagination._**

**"Oof." Merry wrestled Pippin off, and this time when he fanned the air away from Pippin's face, in the eyes surrounded by white sugar he could see pure adoration and love. A sparkling smile now broke through the sugar encrusted Pippin's face. "Pip," Merry grinned, catching on to the fact that some of Pippin's Tookish Insanity was at work. "What's in that bag you've got?"**

**Pippin grinned ear to ear at this. "Frodo and I were playing tag, so I figured that it would be best to make it so he couldn't see. That way he couldn't catch me!"**

**"Pippin." Merry took on an austere tone, but mentally thanked the Took for the haze so that the young hobbit couldn't see the large grin on his face.**

**"It's the bag of sugar that Frodo and I were planning on using to make pancakes." Merry grinned broadly and stood up, first, fluffing Pippin's hair with his hand playfully so that the sugar came out, and then taking Pippin's hand again. Pippin put the bag of sugar down in the middle of the hallway and continued on, hanging on Merry's hand.**

**"Good thinking Pippin. I'm sure Cousin Frodo's given up going anywhere in this haze yet, so why don't we just go apologize to him."**

**"Iun wanna!" **

**"Pippin." Merry whispered, "If you don't then we won't get to stay here any more."**

**"Fine. Lets go apall'gize. But you first!"**

**"Aye, Pippin. I'll go first. And for what?"**

**"Iunno. You must've done something, Merry." At that, Merry grinned and led the way to the kitchen, pulling Pippin behind him so that the small hobbit wouldn't run into any walls. The problem about this, was that every time he did, Pippin would rush out to get in front of him and knock something over. After the third time, Merry let go of Pippins hand as soon as the small hobbit was in front of him, reached down, and picked him up and rested him on his hip. **

**"Pip, goose, if you want to break some fine china you'll have to wait until your back in your own home. Cousin Frodo has probably already had enough of you dirtying up his house."**

**As they got closer to the kitchen the air felt fresher and there was less sugar in the air. Merry paused and glanced at Pippin. Pippin had done his head tilt again, and his eyes were wide. "Did I do something bad?"**

**"No Pippin. Everything you did was perfectly fine and wonderful. You can ownly expect a Took to mess up Bag End in one way or another, and you've messed it up in many ways dear Peregrin."**

**At this Pippin grinned and snuggled onto Merry's coat, sighing heavily, he nodded thoughtfully, and a moment later, when Merry looked down, he discovered Pippin fast asleep on his shoulder. Slowly breathing in and out at a rhytmatic pace so that his breath warmed Merry's neck.**

**"You go to sleep Pip. No need to worry about anything, you've never done anything wrong." Merry whispered fondly to the young hobbit and then came to the door to the kitchen. The sugar in the kitchen was only barely visible, and every window or door that could be found was opened as wide as it would go. Merry grinned as soon as he saw Frodo slouched back on a chair with his hands over his face, slowly shaking his head. Merry crept up to him slowly and poked him tentatively on the shoulder.**

**"Frodo." He whispered. Instantly Frodo leaped up, looked around, met Merry's gaze, and glared.**

**"Meriad-" As Frodo began to yell Merry shielded Pippin and put his finger to his lips.**

**"Shhh. Pip is asleep." Frodo glanced at Pippin and then collapsed back into the chair, and placed his head once again in his hands, slowly massaging his temples.**

**"How do you tame that little monster anyways?"**

**"Monster?! Who? Pip?! Nah... Pippin is my sweet little angel." Merry whispered, looking at the sleeping Pippin on his shoulder while brushing back the small hobbit's unruly curls.**

**"Angel?!" Frodo quietly scoffed. "Angel? Merry, dear young cousin, you must be kidding me. That little devil just about ruined the house. I asked him to get the sugar, so he did, but when he brought it over I attempted to take it, and in an instant he was running around the house fluffing the bag so that all the sugar got into the air. All this time I've had the windows and doors open and I still haven't even gotten all the sugar out of the kitchen." Frodo grimaced.**

**"It'll clear out eventually Frodo. You can't honestly blame him though."**

**Frodo dropped his hands to his side and looked at Merry, "I do blame him Merry. I honestly do, but then again," Frodo gestured to Pippin, "But I don't have the oppurtunity to blame him for long. He's just to innocent for that." Merry sat down in a seat beside Frodo and readjusted Pippin, then he turned to face Frodo.**

**"Oh yes, Frodo, Pippin apologizes for breaking your fine china and spilling sugar all over your house."**

**"We were planning on making pancakes, I thought maybe if we gave them to you they would butter you up, but it seems that Pippin's gotten quite good at doing that on his own."**

**"Aye. He has. And I, you and you, Bilbo and Sam." Merry grinned as he picked up Pippin and placed him in his lap. Frodo paused for just a moment and then looked at Merry awkwardly.**

**"Merry--what are---nutberries?"**

**Merry grinned wryly, "A pure stroke of genius on Pippin's part."**

First of all, thank you all for enduring this long wait, thank you for reviewing, I love it when ppl review b/c its the one way I can see if anyone has read my stories and if I should continue or not. Thank you for reading!!! Please review!

Elven Destiny: Thankies!! I've just been catching up and studying for finals for the past...well...long time.... That is, if you even remember this story existed it's been such a long time...hmm...

LilPip: HURRAH!! I'm glad you were excited and I hope you found out bout this chappy too one way or another. I really am a hypocrite cuz I hate it when I find a story and the author doesn't update it immediately, and then look what I've done! Made you all forget since its been such a long time!

Moonfairyhime: Wonderul! Glad it is! Thankies!

MysteriousJedi: W00T for Star wars!! HAha...sorry.. Hope you understood how they woke Frodo up... I'll describe it in blunt terms since I write in a very vague manner that I tend to be the only one to understand. They closed off any light, and Pippin held open Frodo's eyes while Merry put the candle light right in front of him. That's why when he saw Galadrie-ahem the elven lady she was too bright to look at, that was his brain linking RL to Dream World. :-P Thanks for reviewing!

Piptook: THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!! is very fond of you cuz you reminded me by reviewing that I still had a story that needed to be updated hopes you got to read this chapter He's not physically hurting, just emotionally cuz he feels betrayed by Merry.

RobinGurl: Yay! bounces is glad you liked da story Thankie!!! And there's nothing wrong with self advertising ;) some ppl ahemmeahem don't know how to very well and so don't, its a precious talent to have! That would be cool.... having a film made out of my story ahem thankies! hugs you back Yay! Someone printed out my story! is ecstatic that you liked the story and that anyone liked the story and that--

Shirebound: Shirebound....dear dear shirebound. hugs you since wouldn't have gotten into lj if it wasnt for you and wouldnt have continued to write stories Yes. Very scary dreams. And I have more in store, they're vaguely based on what could happen in the future if so and so or so and so did or did not happen. Don't worry bout it. Thankie for replying! And I know I should get a beta...but the moment I finish a chappie I want to post it!!! Gah! How did you ever alphabetize all your responses to reviews?!!?

UnhobbitHobbit:Okay. attempts to stop worrying Yes.... I've been traumatized by spiders again. I'm trying to get over it though. Yup!! I loved doing that, but it was a kind of distant tie in with shelob. I personally believe that young children always have a reason to be scared, even if the reason was real or not. Thats b/c....well....:) I've had my experiences from when I was younger and kids I babysit. Of course Pippin was brave!!! This is Peregrin Took that we are talking about you know. :-P Yes....Merry was hot headed but he cooled down in this chappy. And no, not glass, just a sliver of wood from the floor. Very creative on my partcoughnotcough.


End file.
